New Directions
'''New Directions is the Glee Club of William McKinley High School. It was given the name of "New Directions" after Will Schuester took over. The group has won Sectionals the three years it was led by Mr. Schuester, and although they placed third at Regionals in 2010, they placed first place at Regionals 2011 with the Original Songs: Get It Right and Loser Like Me, as they did at Regionals 2012 consisting of three songs. Two songs performed by New Directions, and a third sung by the former Troubletones.' In their first appearance at Nationals in 2011 they placed 12th and did not qualify for the showcase. In the competition they sang Pretending and Light Up the World. They are returning to Nationals in 2012 for a second year in a row. Members Adam.jpg|'Chriss: Joins in "A Brand New Start|link=Chriss Book014.jpg|Eden: Joins in "A Brand New Start"|link=Eden Lucille.jpg|Ariana: Joins in "A Brand New Start"|link=Ariana Charlie Quint.jpg|Charlie: Joins in "A Brand New Start"|link=Charlie Glee-project-013.jpg|Franklin: Joins in "A Brand New Start"|link=Franklin Taylor+Swift+beautiful.png|Kate: Joins in "Double Trouble"|link=Kate Close up of troain hat.jpg|Franchessca: Joins in "Double Trouble" Taylor-swift-straight-hair.jpeg|Amelia: Joins in "Old Rivals,New Rivals"|link=Amelia Cameron.jpg|Cameron: Joins in "Old Rivals,New Rivals" Sasha-Pieterse.jpg|Vivian: Joins in "The Back Up Plan" LJ.jpg|Elmo: Joins in "Opposites Interact" Em.jpg|Spencer: Joins in "Battle For Sectionals"|link=Spencer Sub Groups Even though New Direction is a club, multiple sub groups have existed within it. New Directions Boys Main article: New Directions Boys As it's name suggests, this group is consisted of the male members of New Directions. This group was created/founded in the episode Vitamin D after Mr. Schue announced that there will be a Boys vs Girls Mash-up competition. New Directions Girls Main article: New Directions Girls As it's name suggests, this group is consisted of the female members of New Directions. Just like the New Directions Boys, this group was created/founded in the episode Vitamin D after Mr. Schue announced that there will be a Boys vs Girls Mash-up competition. Sue's Kids Main article: Sue's Kids In the episode Throwdown when Sue was appointed as Co-Director of New Directions. Intending to paint Will as racially insensitive, Sue takes all she considers the minority members of New Directions under her. (No longer active) Will's Group Main article: Will's Group This group is consisted of the members that Sue did not choose. (No Longer active)The Unholy TrinityEditMain article: The Unholy Trinity They consist of Quinn, Brittany and Santana. The Justin Bieber Experience Main article: The Justin Bieber Experience This group was founded by Sam when trying to earn money Booty Camp Main article: Booty Camp Created in the episode I Am Unicorn in hope of improving the dance skills of most of the members of New Directions. The Troubletones Main article: The Troubletones Originally a rival glee club which have ND's former members Mercedes, Santana and Brittany as leads. After they lost in Sectionals the 3 are offered to rejoin ND and they brought the rest/some of the Troubletones with them. Setlists of Competitions Sectionals 2012 Performed *TBA by TBA. Solos by Franchessca and Spencer *TBA by TBA. Solos by TBA *TBA by TBA. Solos by Chriss,Charlie,Amelia,Eden,Elmo,Ariana,Vivian & 'Kate Regionals 2013 Performed *TBA by ''TBA. Solos by Franklin,Charlie,Ariana & Kate *TBA by TBA. Solos by Elmo,Franchessca,Franklin & Ariana *TBA by TBA. Solos by Chriss Current Members: (Arranged in the chronological order of joining) '*'Only solos where the whole club performed. Auditions The first 5 members and Franchessca were the only members to audition with a song ''Season One'' *Chriss: Fading by Rihanna *Eden: With You by Chris Brown *Ariana: Moments by One Direction *Charlie: Paradise by Coldplay *Franklin: Someone Like You by Adele *Franchessca: You Must Love Me from Evita Competition Costumes Sectionals 1st Year ND Girls.jpg|Girls ND Boys.jpg|Boys Regionals 1st Year ND BOYS REGIONALS.jpg|Boys Regionals GIRLS.jpg|Girls